Many vehicles today have vehicle headlight systems that are operable in two modes. While in a “bright” mode, the headlight system provides light at a relatively larger intensity level with respect to a forward direction of the vehicle. Conversely, when in a “low beam” mode, the headlight system provides light at a relatively smaller intensity with respect to the forward direction of the vehicle (e.g. by dimming the transmitted light and/or by altering a direction of the transmitted light). It may be desirable to provide improved techniques for automatically adjusting the mode of operation for the vehicle headlight system, for example between a high beam mode and a low beam mode.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for controlling vehicle headlight systems, for example for automatically adjusting the mode of operation for the vehicle headlight system, for example between a high beam mode (with a relatively larger intensity or increased projection area with respect to the forward direction of the vehicle) and a low beam mode (with a relatively smaller intensity or reduced project area with respect to the forward direction of the vehicle). It is also desirable to provide systems for providing such vehicle headlight control. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.